


Habits of an Alpha

by pastistoday



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slenderblogs, Tribe Twelve, Whisperedfaith - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mpreg (sort of), Multi, Omega pregnancy, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Wars, Sex, heat - Freeform, my own interpretation of omegaverse, not quite omegaverse actually, werwolf Habit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: Currently closed for construction. Come back later when I've figured my shit out.





	1. Chapter 1

Vinny had been stray for quite a while now and it was not fun. He had run away from his parents years ago when he was 15 to try and find a place where he'd be accepted but he hadn’t had any luck. It might have been easier if he had been a beta and was more useful but he was a omega so he needed to find someone who wanted him. Last night he had found a new territory belonging to a pack he hadn’t come across before since he had been ranging farther and farther afield trying to find one.

The alpha of this pack seemed powerful, it was larger than others he had come across before, surely they wouldn’t need one more omega. He had stayed on the edge of the territory over night but hadn’t actually crossed into it incase there would be a morning patrol that would chase him out. He had found a semi sheltered place to sleep and dozed off closer to morning assuming he would be relatively safe, even as a omega he was a predator after all.

“Hello, who are you?” A voice awoke him in the morning and he jerked to his senses. He wasn’t actually in the packs territory and he wasn’t really a threat, he wasn’t about to be attacked was he? He looked at the source of the voice there was a man in front of him just outside of the boundaries. He had been interested enough in Vinny to investigate, that could either be a good sign or a bad one.

“Vincent, Vinny for short.” He introduced himself getting to his feet. He was taller then the stranger but there was a power behind the other's voice Vinny had never had which made him pretty sure the other man was at least a beta. Height didn’t really matter after all but he stayed sort of hunched so he wouldn’t be too much taller then the stranger.

“Vinny,” The stranger greeted in a friendly way as if they’d already known each other for ages. “It’s nice to meet ya. I’m Evan.” Vinny smiled hesitantly back. “What are you doing all the way out here? We’ve chased out most of the packs whose territory used to border on ours so whose are you?” He asked in a friendly tone, Vinny fidgeted slightly and played with his hands.

“Nobody’s.” Vinny admitted softly. The other man walked a little closer to him breathing deeply, there were no other scents on Vinny but his own. Now that the other was closer Vinny could see the muscles moving under Evan’s clothes, he looked tightly wound, tense, ready to fight which meant he definitely wasn’t a omega. Not that Vinny hadn’t already known that since his instinct was telling him to submit even though it wasn’t to strong to ignore as it would have been if Evan was a alpha.

“Huh, you really don’t.” Evan said blinking at Vinny curiously. Vinny blushed and looked down, he was older than most to not be claimed by a pack. He fidgeted with his own hands awkwardly breathing in Evan’s scent deeply, it had been a long time since he had met even a beta and Evan seemed strong and dominant for a beta. It was making Vinny… uncomfortable in the best way possible. “You doing okay there?”

“Ya! I’m fine it’s just... well it’s been a long time since I’ve seen anyone.” He admitted shifting a little closer to Evan without meaning to.

“Do you need something?” Evan asked softly stepping closer to Vinny, apparently he could smell Vinny’s arousal already. His gaze on Vinny was intense, focussed, and Vinny felt his pulse quicken under Evan’s stare. As Evan moved forward Vinny sunk down as if pushed by an invisible force till Vinny was sitting down leaning back on his hands with Evan standing over him.

“I need to be someone's.” Vinny said softly looking up at Evan pleadingly and tilting his head back. Vinny spread his legs whimpering softly, he wasn’t supposed to go into heat for another week at least but apparently it had been triggered early somehow and his thighs were already slick. Evan smiled gently at Vinny and kneeled down between his legs running his hands over Vinny’s thighs making him shudder and whine.

Evan crawled over Vinny grinding down against him and he bucked up desperately. He wrapped his legs around Evan pulling him closer panting heavily, even his breath was heavy with the smell of sex, almost a taste. Evan kissed Vinny hard, tasting him and Vinny kissed back eagerly letting Evan nip his lips. He ground up against Evan again, at this point any foreplay was just a formality, Vinny was ready now. He was desperate now.

Vinny was nervous still though, it looked like Evan might be willing to claim him but people had done this to Vinny before when he was in heat. Used him like they would allow him into their pack and then chased him off again once they were done with him. That felt awful, it made him feel dirty, as if being stray didn’t make him feel dirty enough.

Evan reached down and pushed down Vinny’s pants, Vinny kicked them off the rest of the way while Evan struggled out of his own pants as well before leaning over Vinny again. Vinny was loose and slick with arousal there was no need for preparation before Evan slid inside. Vinny yelped and arched off the ground wrapping both arms and legs around Evan tightly drawing him as close, as deep as possible. Evan growled deeply, a sounds that made Vinny shudder and tilt his head back again baring his throat as Evan started thrusting.

“Please.” Vinny gasped running one hand through Evan’s hair and pushing his head down towards Vinny’s taught throat. “Please.” It was easy to understand what he wanted, biting was one of the ways betas and alphas claimed omegas. Evan hesitated and for a moment Vinny was afraid he was going to be used and denied again. “Please?” He whimpered and Evan bit down hard on the side of his throat making him arch and moan again.

He clung to Evan gratefully, Evan released Vinny’s throat and closed his jaw more gently over the front of Vinny’s throat. Vinny panted his head falling back against the ground as he arched up to press closer against Evan. Hoping against hope that this would mean they were mated now.

He could feel Evan’s cock throbbing and twitching inside him and slick liquid seeping out from between his legs as Evan thrust. He was so sensitive he was practically screaming with each thrust, rocking his hips and moving in sync with Evan. He moaned Evan’s name and heard Evan’s breathing hitch, his pace faltering before picking up again, becoming more frantic.

“Evan!” He yelped again feeling the other’s teeth tighten around his throat again making him gasp. Evan was going to cum soon, Vinny could feel it in the uneven frantic way he was thrusting. He tightened his legs around Evan, “Please cum inside, Evan please.” He begged, if he was being used he wouldn’t want to get Vinny pregnant, all the others had pulled out.

Evan moaned softly and shuddered over Vinny and grabbed his hair, holding his head back as if Vinny hadn’t kept it back this entire time on his own. Evan let go peppering more bites over his neck and shoulders. His thrusts were frantic and fast until suddenly his teeth sunk deeper into Vinny’s shoulder and he shuddered. Vinny felt Evan’s cum shoot deep inside him and screamed pushing Evan even deeper as he shuddered violently cumming as well.

They collapsed together, Evan still inside Vinny even though betas couldn't knot. They panted together, Evan nuzzling against Vinny’s throat, he was sure every inch of him must smell like Evan now. Evan smelled like Vinny too, their scents mingling with each others and the smell of sex. Vinny ran his fingers threw Evan’s hair lovingly.

“You’re… you’re not going to chase me off now are you?” Vinny asked softly and Evan pulled back to look down at Vinny with mild surprise.

“No.” He promised kissing Vinny softly and Vinny felt so grateful he felt like he might cry. “I’m not the alpha though, Habit will have to accept you for you to be able to stay.” He warned softly causing Vinny a twist of fear.

“Is that unlikely?” He asked nervously but Evan shook his head.

“No it’s not unlikely. Habit isn’t picky about who’s in the pack and he’s my brother so if I like you, which I do, I’m sure he’ll let you stay.” Evan assured and Vinny relaxed a little again since Evan didn’t seem to be in a particular rush to get off of him. Vinny was sure that this satisfaction wouldn't last long before he got turned on again but for now he could still feel Evan’s cum inside him and he was perfectly content. After another couple of minutes Evan sighed and sat back hissing as he pulled out making Vinny whimper at the empty feeling. “I need to complete my round and then we should introduce you to Habit before he gets annoyed at me for being late.”

He got up and held out his hand to Vinny who took it and let Evan help him up. They both got dressed again even though their clothes smelled equally strongly of sex. Vinny wondered if his pants would dry before he was supposed to be introduced to this ‘Habit’ and even if they did both he and Evan would still smell like sex so there was no hiding what had happened. He flushed a little, t wasn’t exactly the most honourable way to get into a pack, to randomly meet and fuck one of it’s members but it was too late to think about that now.

“Okay.” He agreed nervously, Evan took his hand to comfort him completing the rest of his patrol holding Vinny’s hand with Vinny trailing behind him just a little bit. Then deeper into their territory, he could trace many different scents. Evan started to identify them for Vinny.

He caught names, attaching them to different scents. Observer, Firebrand, Patrick, Alex and Jessica were prevalent, everywhere, they must be the ones patrolling and hunting, more Beta’s like Evan. Other scents that were less present were almost overpowered by the betas, Al, Kevin, Noah and Michael the omegas, this pack didn’t have that many of them so maybe there really was room for Vinny. Over all of them one was the strongest scent that Vinny could easily guess was Habit. It made sense that this was one of the larger packs Vinny had come across, he could tell just from Habit’s scent that he was a powerful Alpha. He wondered if it was hard for Evan to have a brother like that, he seemed so overpowering.

Finishing the round took about an hour to finish the round and by then the clarity and satisfaction that their first round of sex had granted Vinny had almost entirely worn off. As Evan started to lead the way into the heart of the territory and the scents of the other omegas started getting stronger meaning they must be getting closer to the base Vinny started fidgeting again whimpering slightly. He held back a little tugging on Evan’s hand gently, Evan stopped and turned to him attentively. Vinny hoped he’d be allowed to stay, Evan seemed like he’d make a good mate.

“Before… before you introduce me to the others will you… can we… go again?” He asked fidgeting uncomfortably, his pants were sticking to his leg with arousal again and it was very uncomfortable. Evan chuckled roughly and backs Vinny into a tree pulling Vinny down so he could nuzzle against Vinny neck making Vinny whimper again, Evan kissed Vinny and he moaned. Evan’s hand slid down between Vinny’s legs and Vinny ground against it whining desperately and tossing his head back, accidentally hitting it against the tree.

“Careful there.” Evan laughed cupping the back of Vinny’s head carefully to keep him from doing that again, gently massaging the sore spot. It felt intimate in a very different way then sex, Vinny felt cared for, it was nice. He clung to the front of Evan’s shirt kissing him hesitantly, comforted when Evan kissed back. Evan groped him again and he gasped breaking the kiss as his head fell back again, Evan’s hand stopping him from hitting it this time making Evan chuckle again.

Evan turned Vinny around so that his chest was pressed against the bark of the tree. Quickly he planted his hands against it instead and pushed back against Evan. Evan pressed his clothed erection against Vinny’s ass making him moan and rock his hips back against Evan keening with need. Evan pushed Vinny’s pants down over his hip baring his ass.

Last time there had been no foreplay and this time it wasn’t necessary either but Evan seemed to want to want to do something for Vinny which was silly because in that moment the only thing Vinny wanted was Evan’s cock. Evan bit the back of Vinny’s neck gently sucking to mark him, he reached around sliding one hand under Vinny’s shirt and toying with one of his nipples. Vinny panted and rested his forehead against the tree letting his eyes slide closed as he got lost in the feeling.

When Evan reached down and started fingering Vinny he moaned loudly rocking his hips back against Evan’s hand. Evan was panting with need as well his teeth sinking deeper into Vinny’s skin. That would mark and Vinny welcomed it wholeheartedly.

“Evan.. Evan please I need-Fuck- I need it.” Evan shushed Vinny covering his mouth with the hand that had been on his chest. Vinny let out a loud moan muffled by Evan’s hand now.

“Well well what have we come across.” A strange voice laughed. Both of their heads snapped around to look in the direction of the voice, Vinny nearly falling over in shock and embarrassment when he saw four people standing nearby. They hadn’t heard them coming over the noises Vinny had been making and the smell of sex was overpowering so they hadn’t smelled them either. “Evan we thought you might have gotten lost so we came looking for you but it looks like you found something more interesting than your patrol huh.”

Evan stepped in front of Vinny a little as Vinny quickly pulled up his pants again blushing furiously under his flush of arousal. Now that Vinny was trying to sense passed the smell of sex he was pretty sure he could tell who these people were, or at least the one in front was obvious. His eyes widened a little, Habit the pack alpha was right there taunting Evan about him. Vinny whimpered ever so slightly from fear this time, there was still a chance Habit would chase him out.

Habit wasn’t quite what Vinny had imagined. He looked a lot like Evan really, a little taller and broader with slightly longer hair and a more predatory way of moving as he stalked around the two of them. The way he looked Vinny over made him both uncomfortable and more needy. He looked so predatory, like he wanted to devour Vinny somehow and his instincts told him to submit, maybe kneel immediately. Evan pressed closer against him though and Vinny resisted the urge.

“We-I was on my way back.” Evan told Habit taking Vinny’s hand protectively. “I just got a little side tracked, this is Vinny. I found him on the edge of our territory and I thought, well maybe we could take him in?” He asked, his mannerisms were very different with Habit then with Vinny. Of course beta’s were submissive to alphas too.

“Is that so?” Habit said raising his eyebrows at Evan as if he couldn’t believe his little brother’s nerve.

“Oh come on Habit let Evan have his fun.” A dark skinned man standing behind Habit said grabbing the hand of a lanky man with paler skin and dark hair. Observer and Noah he thought, a little surprised that Noah had been brought along if they thought something was wrong, Noah was a omega wasn’t he. Observer pulled Noah against his side and wrapped an arm around Noah’s slender waist. “I have Noah, you have Kevin it’s about time Evan found himself a mate too.”

“Rude, I don’t have a mate.” A fair haired man scoffed crossing his arms.

“Ya’ well if you stopped fawning over Habit and realized he doesn't want you you might get one Pat.” Noah teased, grinning at the fair haired man. He looked smug when his comment made both Observer and Habit laugh. Vinny was just the tiniest bit surprised by Noah’s boldness but then again there wasn’t a real archetype for any of the roles, just a sort of average, something that was more common, it wasn’t common for omegas to be so bold.

“Alright he can stay.” Habit agreed easily looking Vinny over again. Evan took Vinny’s hand and he got the impression he was worried. He could understand it, the way Habit was looking at him was… well Vinny thought Habit might want him which was weird considering no one had wanted him before let alone an alpha. He stayed close to Evan though, something about Habit made Vinny think that being his mate was not as desirable as it might appear at face value.

Habit turned back in the direction of their base, Observer and Patrick fell in at either side of him. Noah stuck close to Observer and Evan trailed behind with Vinny who was trying desperately to suppress the feelings hit hormones were trying to press on him now that there didn’t seem to be an immediate threat. Patrick and Observer seemed thoroughly uninterested in Vinny which was almost a relief. This pack didn’t exactly seem like a gentle lot, though Vinny had already known that since Evan had mentioned they’d chased out the neighboring packs.

It was predominantly male judging from the names Evan had told him. He wondered if Habit had done it that way on purpose since males tended to be more aggressive. Even Noah who was a omega seemed more aggressive than usual, it seemed like he would be of some use in a fight. It was quite possible Habit had tailored his pack like this on purpose and Vinny desperately hoped he would not be expected to fight because he didn’t have an aggressive bone in his body.

They came against a dense wall of trees that didn’t seem penetrable and Vinny looked at Evan in confusion. He smiled reassuringly at him and they all veered suddenly to the left, as they went Vinny started to realize that this wall had happened on purpose, smaller trees had been planted amongst the larger ones and branches had been woven together till it would be incredibly difficult to get threw, impossible to get through without making lot of noise by breaking branches and alerting everyone inside. This was the protection around their base Vinny immediately felt a little more secure, here was a place he could be secure and well defended. Well if he wasn’t expected to fight of course.

  
His fears of that were reassured as soon as they came to the entrance. There was a opening in the trees and they came through it into a clearing and two people came darting out to meet them. One of them was a brown skinned man with a uneven hair cut darted to meet Habit pressing against him submissively. Kevin then, Habit’s mate. Habit smiled at him and kissed him possessively grippin Kevin’s throat gently though the way Kevin tensed at the touch made Vinny suspect that Habit might have actually choked Kevin before.

Either way it didn’t look like Kevin was any more aggressive than Vinny, if anything it looked like he was less so. Vinny would fight to save himself if he had to but he got the impression that Kevin might not even do that. Someone else came to meet them as well, someone that looked exactly like Patrick and it was Patrick he went to.

“Michael.” Patrick greeted smiling at him gently. Michael smiled back hesitantly moving closer to Patrick but not quite touching him. So Patrick didn’t have a mate but he obviously had a omega. They were brothers clearly, maybe twins but by some luck of the draw Michael a omega and Patrick a beta, a protector by birth with a attachment to his brother. Michael was lucky for that.

Both Kevin and Michael shot Vinny curious looks but they saw the way he was pressed against Evan and accepted him immediately. He was no threat, maybe later he would be a friend but at the moment they had their betas and alphas to pamper a little. Evan tugged Vinny’s hand about to lead Vinny away from the group when Habit called them back.

“Oh no, Evan if you want him to stay you should introduce him to the rest of the pack.” Habit said smiling wickedly at them over Kevin’s head. It was obvious that Vinny was in heat, and that he and Evan had been about to have sex when Habit interrupted them. Vinny’s desperation was painfully obvious in both his scent and the stain on his pants but Habit wanted to tease them both, his expression made that clear, and he knew exactly what he was doing. Vinny whimpered softly and Evan growled under his breath but they stopped, after all there was no defying Habit.


	2. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I straight up changed my mind about Vinny' backstory after some world building so the part about Vinny leaving his parents back in the last chapter no longer applies. I'll edit that out later.

Habit threw his head back and howled a call to bring the rest of the pack in to meet Vinny. He flinched a little shrinking closer to Evan with nervousness. Kevin flinched too, but that was because there had been a loud noise almost directly into his ear. Habit gave him an apologetic smile and wrapped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders keeping him close. 

A few other people started to trickle in The first one was a tall man with short hair and a black eye. It looked like he had found a fight recently and Vinny could see why, he looked like a coiled spring, the slightest thing could probably set him off. He looked straight up violent, not just aggressive. He was introduced as Alex.

The next one to come in Vinny didn’t need to be introduced to because it looked like Firebrand was called that for a reason. Branded by fire, he had burns on his cheek and down his throat disappearing under the collar of his shirt. Noah ducked out from under Observer’s arm and went over to Firebrand when he came, the two of them looked like they might be related. A idea that was backed up by the fact that Observer didn’t seem at all jealous of the attention Noah was giving Firebrand, talking with him in hushed voices. Noah looked a little worried and Vinny wondered why, maybe the old wounds still bothered Firebrand sometimes or it could be something completely different.

The last two to come in must have been Lexxi and Al. A broad shouldered woman with a smirk he got the impression was permanent. He got the feeling she was just as aggressive as any of the others. Alex growled at her when she got to close and she growled back, maybe it had been her he’d gotten in a fight with. Al was tucked against her side looking very uncomfortable under her arm. He looked barely old enough to be claimed by anyone and Vinny was pretty sure the two of them weren’t mated.

Lexxi pushed the small male away from her once they got closer making him stumble, nearly falling in front of Patrick who laughed. Okay, so they definitely weren’t mated, Lexxi had just been making sure Al got here because maybe otherwise he would have avoided coming? Kevin looked like he would have liked to go to Al but Habit still had Kevin under his arm and didn’t seem inclined to let Kevin go. Instead Michael ducked around Patrick and went to help Al up, which Patrick didn’t look thrilled about but allowed. Apparently the role of outcast/runt was already taken, Vinny gave Al a sympathetic look but couldn’t help feel selfishly grateful that it wouldn’t be him.

“You might have noticed that there’s a new person here today.” Habit said gesturing at Vinny with a crooked smile. “And good for him too because if I’d found him first he might be mine instead.” It wasn’t a joke, no one laughed. Vinny suddenly got very uncomfortable and pressed closer to Evan. Vinny was pretty sure if Habit tried to take him he wouldn’t be able to resist, he was not that strong willed and Habit was the alpha.

Vinny wasn’t the only one uncomfortable. Kevin looked downright scared and pressed closer against Habit tightly. He whispered something into Habit’s ear but Habit answered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“Jealousy doesn't suit you Kev, you’ll share if I ask it of you.” Habit said giving Kevin a withering look that made Kevin shrink even more with a soft whimper staying pressed against Habit. Vinny winced a little to, it seemed the feeling he had had about being Habit’s not being so nice in practice had been spot on. But he could understand why Kevin hadn’t left, being a omega without a pack was awful. Beta’s without packs could go to the towns, alphas without packs could take care of themselves and build their own packs if they wanted. Omegas just had to do the best they could and hope someone would take them in.

“His name is Vinny, feel free to introduce yourselves to him. He appears to be in heat so I’m sure the longer we keep him and Evan from disappearing off somewhere private the more uncomfortable he’ll get. That’ll be funny.” Habit joked and most of the betas laughed. The other omegas gave Vinny sympathetic looks, apparently this wasn’t an uncommon game, Vinny whimpered softly. Sympathetic looks had not come from Al or Noah for very different reasons as far as Vinny could tell. Al had yet to look up and actually hadn’t gotten up either, he had sunk to his knees at some point and was looking down. Noah Had gone back to Observer and was whispering in his ear rubbing his arm seductively and as Vinny watched he licked the shell of Observers ear, he didn’t think this game had been played on him because he wouldn’t put up with it. Vinny had never come across such a dominant omega before.

It was Lexxi who approached him first and Evan didn’t tense up so Vinny assumed that was alright. She looked him over but in a appraising way more then a predatory one. She wasn’t interested in him, that was comforting somehow.

“You’ll need new clothes. Come to me later, I’ll get your measurements and go into town to get you some.” She had a lilting and broad way of speaking that Vinny wasn’t familiar with but it wasn’t hard to understand her. He nodded gratefully, only betas were allowed into towns so she must be the one who usually took responsibility for errands in town.

Habit sat down to watch as everyone talked and Kevin climbed into his lap nuzzling against his throat. Habit bent his head and Kevin tilted his head back baring his throat to Habit and letting the Alpha pepper his throat with bite marks that obviously made Kevin flinch a little. The entire time Habit kept his gaze on Vinny. Vinny got uncomfortable and looked away, back to Firebrand who’s turn it was to introduce himself apparently.

It was almost a hour before Vinny and Evan were able to slip away and by then it had been about twenty minutes since Vinny had been able to process anything at all through his hormones. They ended up in a home that was more like a permanent tent then something town people would recognize as a house but it’s perfect as far as Vinny’s concerned because he and Evan are alone.

Immediately after the flap closed behind them Evan dragged him across the room pushing him down on a pile of furs and blankets that was the most comfortable place Vinny had lain since he ran away from his parents. He reached up for Evan and Evan came down to him, kissing him with bruising intensity leaving Vinny’s lips red and swollen. Evan ground down against him making Vinny moan loudly and buck up against him, there’s a reason Lexxi commented on him needing new clothes, his pants are completely soaked.

“Fuck Vinny you’re so needy.” Evan teases but it’s playful. Vinny can feel Evan’s erection pressed against him, Evan needs this just as much.

“Yes! Yes, I need it! Evan, please.” Vinny whined tangling his hands in Evan’s hair. Evan growled quickly stripping off Vinny’s shirt, pants, and underwear leaving him naked. Vinny sat up slightly and tugged at Evan’s shirt keening softly when his clumsy hands couldn’t quite get it. Evan laughs and pushes Vinny’s hands away affectionately stripping himself as well. 

Vinny turned over drawing himself up he was resting on his knees and elbows because his arms were shaking to much to support himself on his hands. Evan ran his hands over Vinny’s ass and then up his sides as he bent over Vinny nipping gently along his spine making him squirm and whimper. Evan pushed inside him at a teasingly slow pace causing Vinny to make a low desperate noise in the back of his throat that he never seemed able to imitate when he wasn’t in heat.

It seemed to trigger something in Evan and suddenly he slammed in the rest of the way startling a sharp noise of pleasure from Vinny. Evan wrapped his arms around Vinny nipping along his shoulder as he stated to rock his hips. Vinny moved with him desperately trying to get more friction, to pull Evan deeper. He was a panting, moaning mess and his head fell forward watching Evan thrust into him through the window of his spread legs. 

“Evan.” He moaned as Evan gave a particularly deep thrust, cumming quickly, more liquid spilling out of him as well as some semen. Evan wasn’t ready to cum yet but that didn’t matter because Vinny was not done being aroused yet either. He flopped down onto the blankets rolling over onto his back before lifting his hips so Evan could easily slide back inside. 

“Fuck Vinny.” Evan swore, now that Vinny had cum once he was even more sensitive, twitching and tightening around Evan’s cock. Vinny whimpered wrapping his arms around Evan, holding his beta close as Evan thrusts into him making Vinny moan Evan’s name and various nonsense about how good it felt.

This time they came together, Vinny crying out as Evan growled deeply cuming hard inside Vinny. Again they collapsed together onto the soft furs and blankets, Evan laying on top of Vinny with a low contented groan. Vinny kept his arms wrapped around his beta, nuzzling Evan’s hair and holding him close. Vinny felt perfectly content, he was satisfied, warm, comfortable and most of all he wasn’t alone. There was no question about whether Evan was his mate now, he was.

“Thank you.” Vinny sighed nuzzling his nose into Evan’s hair breathing his scent closing his eyes and getting lost in it. Evan gave a sleepy questioning humm making Vinny chuckle slightly. “For bring me back, for..” He almost said ‘giving me a home’ but he thought that was presumptuous. “Bringing me into your pack.”

“You’re welcome.” Evan said smiling and stretching, kissing Vinny gently. “So what do you think so far?” He asked and Vinny thought about that for a minute.

“It’s nice to feel safe.” He said softly. “Most of them seem nice, Alex is intimidating and well, obviously Habit is too.” He admitted nuzzling his face into Evan’s hair again.

“Ya.” Evan chuckled a little. “Alex is.. Something but it isn’t like he’ll try and pick a fight with you. As for Habit, well he tries to be intimidating which is ridiculous because he’s plenty intimidating enough without trying.” He sighed and rolled off of Vinny. Vinny turned onto his side and shifted down so he rest his head on Evan’s shoulder and drape a arm over his chest. Evan wrapped a arm around Vinny and started rubbing his side affectionately. 

“What about Al? Why is almost everyone mean to him?” He asked softly. Evan sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

“Al used to belong to one of the packs we chased out. During the fight Habit killed Al’s big brother and without him to look out for Al he got left behind. Habit could have killed him but Al was almost a pup still… Honestly I think Habit thought it would be funny to keep him around. Habit doesn't tend to do things motivated by kindness.” Evan said a little bitterly and Vinny pressed closer to Evan.

He was very glad it was Evan who had found him. So far from what he had seen Evan was the one he would most like to be bonded to. Still alphas didn’t have to be kind to be good, Habit was powerful he kept his pack safe and under control. Sometimes gentle alphas made the worst ones because they couldn't properly control and defend their packs, he just really hoped Habit’s interest in him had been joking. He was happy here, limbs tangled with Evans.

Evan was gentle and sweet but protective too. As far as Viny could tell Evan seemed utterly perfect, like a dream come true to him. Tucking his head against Evan’s chest he closed his eyes and sighed happily. Evan started stroking his hair absently and Vinny smiled, this was a good place to be. 

“How come you didn’t have a pack?” Evan asked softly. Vinny blushed and looked down, really he was surprised Evan hadn’t asked sooner, or Habit hadn’t. If there was something wrong with him wouldn’t they want to know before letting him into their pack? Then again he guessed his position still wasn’t exactly guaranteed or even secure. 

“I was town born.” Vinny admitted softly. “It took me a long time to figure out what I was doing.” 

“Oh.” Evan sounded softly giving Vinny a gentle squeeze. Only betas lived in the cities and towns. They were ‘civilized places’ with no room for omegas and alphas who were more so ruled by their hormones. All children born within town were raised as if they were betas as well, Vinny hadn’t known anything about what it was like to be a omega till he went into heat for the first time.

“I was 15 when I went into heat for the first time. My parents didn’t know what to do so they restrained me to the bed. They called a doctor and I heard them talking about sterilizing me. I was terrified and I didn’t know what was happening to me or that they wanted to do about it. When the heat ended and they untied me I ran away but I-I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Evan hushed him softly and Vinny realized he was shaking, that talking about it had upset him and he felt like he might cry. Evan kept stroking his hair making soft soothing noises as Vinny took a few deep breaths calming himself down. It was obvious Evan hadn’t been town born, town born betas stayed in town and if Lexxi was the one who ran errands in town Evan probably had little reason to even go to towns. He wouldn’t know what it was like there, not that it had been bad! Vinny’s childhood had been pretty good if very restricted.

“I was a late bloomer, my parents thought they were out of the woods. That I’d be a beta like them but..” He trailed off and shook his head slightly.

“They wanted to sterilize you?” Evan asked softly his hand dropping to Vinny’s stomach. All omegas had the ability to bare children whether male or female. Vinny nodded.

“They wanted to but I ran before they could.” He assured Evan softly. Vinny was still fertile which was good, having children was part of omegas’ roles within a pack.

“Why?” Evan asked sounding genuinely confused. Vinny could understand why, he knew the reasoning they used but he didn’t understand it fully either.

“Their society is really… strict about sex.” He explained softly. “They think the way omegas need it when we go into heat is awful, ‘whorish’. They said sterilizing me would save me from being controlled by my hormones. I think they do it to alphas too.” Evan shook his head disbelievingly.

“I don’t care if I’m a beta I’m glad I wasn’t town born because that’s fucked up.” He murmured tilting Vinny’s head up slightly and kissing him gently. Vinny kissed back gratefully snuggling close to Evan. He didn’t think that Vinny should be ashamed for how he acted in heat, no one here did. They might tease him about it but it was playful, the other omegas here weren’t sterilized. They’d go into heat too, it was expected and accepted here and so was Vinny, he could be himself here. 

There had been moments when he’d first run away that he thought he should go back to his parents and let them sterilize him. That the operation would be better than being stray, wandering in the woods trying desperately just to survive but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was more to his hormones then just making him want sex, he wanted a child and from what he had heard the surgery didn’t take away that desire. He didn’t think he’d be able to live with himself his whole life wanting a child and knowing he had willingly let them take away his means of having one.

Who knew maybe after two rounds in one night he was going to have Evan’s child, that would be nice. Evan’s thoughts seemed to be following the same pattern because he kissed Vinny again and touched his stomach making Vinny smile into the kiss. He covered Evan’s hand with his own lightly.

“I’d like that.” He said softly smiling gently up at Evan nuzzling against his shoulder and pressing as close to him as he could. 

“We’ll keep our fingers crossed then.” Evan chucking looking at Vinny fondly. Vinny smiled a little wider before looking down, it was almost uncomfortable to be looked at with such kindness after years of disgust and contempt. They stayed quiet for a little while and Vinny rested against Evan’s chest feeling his breathing even and deepen as he fell asleep. 

Vinny took a little longer to fall asleep on purpose, he was comfortable and warm. Tucked against the side of his new mate, he wasn’t alone, he was wanted. He didn’t fall asleep right away he wanted to savour this feeling. He closed his eyes and breathed the mix of his scnt and Evan’s, they were connected now under the lingering smell of sex. He focussed on his insides, imagining he could feel Evan’s seed making its way into his womb. He’ll be a good mate for Evan.

Eventually he drifts to sleep. He’s used to sleeping lightly incase something tries to attack him but tonight he doesn't. He sleeps heavily and well because he feels completely safe. His dreams are vague and happy, about the future not the past, now he has something to look forward to.

He woke up to someone over top of him, he sighed wrapping his arms around the person on top of him who he thought was Evan. He tilted his head back his eyes still closed and they bit his throat gently with a deep growl that made Vinny shudder pleasantly and moan. They pressed against him and he bent his legs up either side of them. He sighed happily as they peppered his throat with bites, hands exploring his body, claiming, consuming. 

He moaned softly arching into the touches. The soft deep growl continued constantly, becoming a little deeper with arousal as they ground against Vinny. He opened his mouth to moan Evan’s name but his mouth was covered by one hand instead and he was hushed gently. They pulled back and turned Vinny over carefully, he hadn’t gotten dressed again last night so there was nothing in the way, Vinny got to his hands and knees arching his back. This was a nice way to wake up, he moaned softly wiggling his hips as nails dragged down his back.

They leaned over Vinny’s back carefully sliding inside Vinny who was already loose and slick. That was when Vinny’s eyes finally opened in alarm, this person's dick was bigger than Evan’s. He yelped in a mixture of pleasure and alarm but that growl got louder and their teeth closed around the back of his neck tightly, his jaw almost too big and strong to feel human. They turned him limbs to jelly and he whined dropping down to his elbows as they started to thrust shallowly. 

“Habit?” He gasped questioningly arching and moaning loudly when the other gave a much deeper thrust.


	3. Changing Hands

“Bingo Vin.” Habit chuckled breathily releasing Vinny’s neck to speak, his breath tickling Vinny’s skin. Vinny moaned loudly, the dominance in Habit’s voice and the power behind his grip on Vinny’s hips nearly overwhelming him.

“But-But I” He started to object until a large hand closed over the back of Vinny’s neck, how had he not realized it wasn’t Evan sooner? Habit’s hands were larger as well but he’d been half asleep, Habit had probably been counting on that.

“Are you trying to deny me?” He asked his voice a deep rumbling growl that Vinny couldn’t deny even though he had been trying. His head drooped between his shoulders and he shook his head. “Good.” Habit rumbled and Vinny arched at the praise, every bit of his primal instinct telling him to submit, to make Habit happy. He was a omega he could no more deny Habit then he could have let himself be sterilized.

 “But Kevin-” He whimpered cut off by a loud moan when Habit thrust.

 “Don’t worry about him.” Habit said and Vinny found he couldn’t, partially because of Habit’s order but mostly because he was to overwhelmed by pleasure as Habit started to full on fuck him. It felt different then with Evan, more primal Not necessarily worse or better but certainly more intense. It had him screaming long before he came and he didn’t have room to realize that anyone still nearby would hear him.

 “Turn over for me.” Habit ordered pulling back a little and Vinny obeyed before he had a chance to think about it. Automatically rolling over so he was facing Habit and tilting his head back so that Habit could bite his neck, covering the marks Evan had given Vinny with ones of his own, breaking their ties.

 It felt so fucking right as Habit thrust back into him and picked right back up where they had left off. It was right to let Habit dominate him, it felt like this was where he was meant to be, here submitting to Habit writhing with a mix of pleasure and pain from the bites. His eyes were watering from the intensity of the feelings but also because on some level he was still aware that this was a betrayal, that he was meant to be Evan’s mate not Habit’s and that Habit was supposed to already have a mate.

Habit kissed him hard, his lips overlapping Vinnys and claimed him. Vinny had no defenses left so he found himself kissing back making that desperate noise in the back of his throat. Habit grabbed Vinny’s hands and laced their fingers together pinning his hands on either side of his head. Vinny clung to Habit’s hands planting his feet against the bed so he could still move with Habit.

“God Vinny you’re even better than I expected.” Habit growled and the praise went to Vinny’s head like a drug. “I think you’re too good for my little brother.” He laughed biting down on the side of Vinny’s throat again, how many bite marks could he fit on Vinny? 

“No.” Vinny choked out, he wasn’t to good for Evan. He had been bonding with Evan. Evan cared for him, he wasn’t to good for him.

“What you’d rather be Evan’s?” Habit laughed turning them over so that Vinny was on top with Habit still buried deep inside him. Vinny tensed, his eyes widening at the sudden new position. He’d never been on top like this and he didn’t know what to do. What he should do was get up and back away, he was supposed to be Evan’s mate but Habit thrust up into him and Vinny’s head lolled with pleasure yelping and raised his hips automatically before sinking back down with a high keen.

“Good boy Vin, there you go.” Habit praised and encouraged and Vinny couldn’t deny him at all. He raised himself up and rolled his hips back down. It felt so good and Habit was still making that low growl now punctuating with moans that had an even greater effect on Vinny because he was causing them. He was making the alpha feel good, HIS alpha feel good.

Caught up in his own pleasure and Habit’s, Vinny came long before Habit but Habit rolled them over again and kept going and again Vinny was an over-sensitive, moaning, writhing mess under him. Habit knew what he was doing and it felt fantastic. Vinny came again and then again this time with Habit. Exhausted and spent he collapsed back down, entirely limp and relaxed. When Habit tried to pick him up to take him away though Vinny squirmed a little whimpering softly.

“Let me stay with Evan.” He pleaded softly, to tired to actually struggle against Habit and not sure he could even if he wasn’t so tired.

“What you think he could look after you better then I can?” Habit asked sounding slightly annoyed. Vinny couldn’t say yes to that, there was still a chance that Habit would drive him out. If Habit decided to turn him out now Evan wouldn’t be able to save him, no one else in the pack knew him and it wasn’t like any of them wouldn’t join in the game of driving him out.

“No. No but I-” He didn’t know what to say so he stopped talking, Habit sighed and sat up pulling Vinny against him and wrapping his arms around Vinny. He held Vinny surprisingly gently cuddling Vinny against his chest doing a masterful job at breaking down Vinny’s defenses.

“Come now Vin, you’ve known my brother, what a hour longer then me? You’ve had sex with him now only once more then me and we can fix that soon.” He nuzzled against the back of Vinny’s neck kissing one of the many marks he had given Vinny, overshadowing Evan’s claim 

“But you have Kevin I don’t-” 

“Kevin can share, I can look after both of you.” Habit interrupted softly but forcefully. Vinny whimpered softly but he couldn’t bring himself to argue anymore, his will was braking under Habit’s pressure, not at it had been strong in the first place. He was about to give in when he heard a choked sound of surprise from the door. 

Evan was standing in the entryway, his firsts were clenched and he was glaring daggers at habit. Habit’s grip on Vinny tightened when Vinny whimpered and squirmed slightly wanting to go to Evan. Habit smiled coldly at Evan past Vinny.

“Evan.” Habit greeted in a cool growling voice. “I told you he was to good for you.” 

“Habit don’t.” Evan said sounding both angry and desperate. “You get whatever you want, you always do but you have Kevin can’t you just-”

“You’re right I get what I want.” Habit said standing up and pulling Vinny up with him wrapping one arm around Vinny’s waist possessively. “And I want him.” He said firmly. Vinny whimpered again and made himself small next to Habit, he felt like he was going to cry, he didn’t want to go with Habit.

“Please let me stay.” Vinny whispered timidly flinching a little when Habit turned his glare on Vinny. Vinny couldn’t bring himself to meet Habit’s gaze so he looked at the floor hugging himself tightly. Habit snarled softly and pushed Vinny towards Evan.

“Say your goodbyes, you’re coming with me tonight.” Habit growled so forcefully it nearly knocked Vinny’s feet out from under him and he has to catch himself to keep from going to his knees in front of Habit. Habit stalked out of the shelter past Evan who glared at Habit with fists and jaw clenched for a minute but ultimately lowered his eyes as Habit passed because he couldn’t stand up to the alpha either.

 As soon as Habit leaves Vinny did drop to his knees breaking into hysterical sobs. Evan was at his side in a minute and wrapped his arms around Vinny who’s already hugging himself hard, sharp nails digging into his own arms. Evan held him and Vinny leaned into him, pressing against him, he wanted Evan’s protection but Evan couldn’t protect him from Habit.

“I’m sorry.” Vinny sniffled pathetically closing his eyes and curling in on himself. “I couldn’t- I didn’t mean to- I was half asleep and I thought it was you and then-”

“Shhh I know, it’s not your fault.” Evan said softly hugging Vinny tightly. Vinny had been clearly uncomfortable when Evan walked in.

“I want to stay with you. I asked to stay with you.” Vinny said looking up at Evan who looked heart broken though he wasn’t crying.

“I know, I heard you. I’m sorry too Vin, I’m supposed to protect you but I can’t, not from him.” 

“I know you can’t, he’s your alpha too.” Vinny assured nuzzling against Evan lovingly, finally uncurling his arms from around himself to hug Evan back.

“We’ll still be close, you’ll still be a member of this pack.” Evan said trying to reassure himself as much as Vinny. 

“I’ll come to you whenever I can.” Vinny promised tearfully, clinging to Evan’s shirt. 

“Don’t make him mad. My brother has always been… well he keeps company with his own kind and Alex was banished from his last pack for murder.” Evan said softly and Vinny’s eyes widened, looking up at Evan for any signs of a exaggeration or a joke but there wasn’t one. “He’s never killed anyone within the pack.” Evan assured quickly seeing Vinny’s intense fear. “But he can be cruel and almost everyone here is to loyal to him to question it. Most of them have a streak of cruelty of their own, that’s why Habit wanted them.”

“And you?” Vinny asked nuzzling against Evan, he didn’t seem violent. Well he seemed like a fighter but not violent. But then Evan smiled and it wasn’t the gentle one usually directed at Vinny, it was something else, something darker. 

“Just because I’m gentle with you Vin doesn't mean I’m not Habit’s brother.” He said laughing a little in a humourless way. “It’s funny no one thought Habit would be the Alpha. We had another brother, we had a third brother. His name was Nick and he was about a foot and a half taller than both of us. Everyone fawned and dotted on him thinking he’d be the alpha of the family.. That was until Habit developed the command and I… well I killed Nick.” 

Vinny shrunk slightly at the far away look on Evan’s face. He didn’t look sorry at all, in fact he looked like he was reliving one of the best memories of his life. “Everyone thought he was the strongest of us but I proved I was stronger then him. No one could deny my strength then, our pack was horrified but Habit was proud of me and since he was a alpha we didn’t need that stupid pack anymore.” 

Vinny didn’t know what to say at all. He hadn’t imagined Evan being capable of something like that but… Evan was gentle with him. Evan was affectionate and caring, just because he’d hurt one person didn’t mean he couldn’t be good to others. Vinny snuggled against Evan.

“Could you fight Habit?” He asked hesitantly. If Evan had killed their other brother who everyone was shaping up to be a alpha he might be capable of it even if he was just a beta. Evan blinked down at him as if that hadn’t occurred to him.

“He’s my brother.” Evan said dully then blinked again, “But… I guess Nick was my brother too… Habit and I used to be close.. Closer than anyone, but lately… Lately he’s more interested in taking what’s mine. He didn’t… maybe he did.” Evan wasn’t making sense to Vinny anymore but he waited quietly and patiently while Evan puzzled through whatever it was he was trying to figure out.

“He didn’t what?” Vinny asked but Evan just sighed. 

“I thought he did at one point but I know he didn’t, I just wanted someone to blame. I’m sorry, I had a mate before you. Her name was Stephanie, Habit never tried to take her from me. She came with us from the old pack to be with me but… She died in childbirth it wasn’t Habit even though he was there when it happened. He brought me the baby but it died soon after too. I blamed him, I was convinced he did something to them for a long time but sometimes people just… die.” 

Vinny didn’t know what to say so he just curled up against Evan and let Evan absently stroke his hair from wherever far away place he went to cope with the memory. After a bit Evan seemed to come back from wherever it was. 

“Habit wasn’t attracted to Steph so he never showed any interest in her. It isn’t about taking what’s mine, he isn’t that hateful towards me. He just wants you.” Evan finished helplessly. Vinny understood, Evan had been able to kill Nick because neither he or Habit seemed to have loved him. Evan and Habit were closer, they had been the ones pushed aside all of their childhood so they’d only had each other. 

“You love your brother.” Vinny said softly. 

“I do.” Evan sighed apologetically. “And in his weird way he loves me too. He let me blame him for as long as I needed to after Steph died because he knew that was easier for me. He cares about me in his own way, we’re the only family we have left.” 

“It’s okay Evan.” Vinny said softly kissing Evan gently and stroking his jaw affectionately. “You’ve known me only a couple of days, you’ve known him your whole life. I was supposed to be your mate, he’s your family. I.. Can I still come to you when I get the chance? I’ve bonded with you I guess.”

“Please do come to me when you can.” Evan agreed immediately nuzzling against Vinny. “I’ve bonded with you too, you smell like me, you smell like home. I’ll talk to Habit, like I said he cares about me. Maybe once he finds out how much it upsets me he’ll… he’ll rethink it.” Evan said but he didn’t sound like he had much hope. 

“Hopefully.” Vinny agreed trying to feed Evan’s hope because he wanted to believe it too. Evan slid into Vinny’s lap so he could lean forward against his chest rubbing his face against Evan to make sure he smelled like him. they sat together quietly for a long moment, holding each other. 

“When do you think he’ll come back for me?” Vinny asked softly, “Should I go to him before he gets the chance to come for me? It’ll get me off to a good start with him, you said not to make him mad.” 

“I don’t want to let you go to him.” Evan said with a slight growl in his voice his grip on Vinny tightening ever so slightly. “Let him come back for you.” 

“Okay.” Vinny agreed softly smiling ever so slightly, glad to know that Evan was still sorry to see him go even if he wouldn’t stand up to his brother. He kissed Evan again affectionately, and Evan ran his hands through Vinny’s hair kissing and nuzzling along his jaw and throat once he broke the kiss. Vinny tilted his head back, whimpering in response to Evan’s soft growl when he saw the marks Habit had left there. Evan kissed Vinny’s shoulder apologetically because he hadn’t meant to scare him, he was just surprised and angry at the extent of Habit’s markings obviously trying to overshadow Evan’s claim.

“I can’t believe he did this.” Evan sighed, sounding genuinely dismayed. He had obviously placed more faith in his brother then this. Despite his warnings to Vinny he obviously hadn’t really believed Habit would hurt him like this. “I guess he’s gotten so used to getting everything he wants he just… Didn’t think about how anyone else would feel about it.”

Vinny didn’t know Habit well enough to argue with Evan’s logic but he had the feeling Habit had known how Evan would feel about this and just hadn’t cared. He didn’t say anything though, just nuzzled against Evan again and enjoyed the time that they had left together. Even if it was tainted with anxiety about when Habit would come back for him.

Finally his anxiety was realized and Habit came back. He didn’t even come all the way inside just came in and stood near the entrance. Vinny didn’t resist the silent command and kissed Evan once more before getting up and going to Habit. He hadn’t really realized he was still naked until Habit touched him, smoothing a hand over his waist and hip. 

“I brought some of Alex’s old clothes for you since yours are ruined.” Habit said handing Vinny a bundle of clothes. “They’re clean and everything.” Vinny nodded silently and started getting dressed. Evan had stood as well and come a little closer to them now.

“Please don’t take him Habit.” Evan said softly and Habit looked at Evan calmly, obviously Evan took Habit’s lack of anger as encouragement. “We’ve started bonding really well, I-I think I could love him and after Steph, isn’t that a good thing?” Evan asked softly ducking his head in front of his brother. Habit hummed and stepped closer to his brother, Evan looked up and it seemed like for the moment the two of them had forgotten about Vinny as they stared at each other. 

They were having some silent conversation that was made possible by a lifetime of each other’s company. It mostly consisted of Habit’s expression staying the same, calm and cool, while Evan flickered through many emotions. Finally Habits face softened a little and he hugged his brother. Evan hugged back but looked crestfallen. 

“You’re really taking him.” Evan said softly and Habit nodded. 

“I’m sorry Ev.” Habit said pulling back but keeping his hands on Evan’s shoulder. “You’re right though after what happened with Steph this is a great sign. We’ll find you another mate soon now that you’re ready to love again.” Habit assured and Vinny felt an unpleasant twist in his chest, he didn’t want Evan to mate with and learn to love someone so quickly. 

“I think… I won’t want to for a little while after this again.” Evan said looking down. “It’s discouraging being cut off so soon after beginning like this.” Habit sighed and stood back, taking his hands of Evan’s shoulders and stepping back closer to Vinny. 

“Okay, maybe I’ll rethink this.” Habit said and Vinny felt hope leap in him and saw the same expression on Evan’s face. “But for now.” Bahit continued and reached out to Vinny. Vinny whimpered but reached back and took Habit’s hand letting Habit pull him closer. Evan let them go, watching them with a look of sadness and longing that Vinny needs to look away from or he’ll run back.

The cross the camp to Habit’s home which is larger and a bit more extravagant than Evan’s. Kevin met them at the door and froze when he saw Vinny but only for a moment. Habit let go of Vinny’s hand and lifted his arms to Kevin who stepped into them immediately, wrapping his arms around Habit’s waist and kissing him submissively. 

“You’ll make him feel welcome right?” Habit asked Kevin with a soft warning in his voice. Kevin nodded and looked at Vinny and to Vinny’s surprise there was no anger, just a kind of resigned disappointment, but Kevin still smiled. He reached out one hand to Vinny, still leaning against Habit’s chest. Kevin gently tugged Vinny closer, leading not pulling until he was close enough that Habit could wrap one arm around each of them. He did so, gently encouraging them even closer to each other. “I hope you’ll get along well.” 

This seemed to mean something to Kevin that didn’t make sense to Vinny, he glanced at Habit for confirmation and when Habit nodded Kevin let go of Vinny’s hand to reach up and cup his cheek instead. Vinny stayed confused until Kevin leaned in and kissed him gently, Vinny would have jerked back in surprise but Habit had a hand on the back of his head now stopping him. The kiss was sweet, soft, and smooth somehow. There wasn’t the same command to it as when a alpha or even a beta kissed him. 

Kissing another omega was a gentle question, it didn’t stir any need in him it just sort of was. It was close, and Vinny found himself melting into the sweetness of it that somehow still didn’t feel sexual. Habit gave a pleased growl and stroked Vinny’s hair as his eyes slid closed and he kissed back. Kevin seemed to warm up to him during the course of the kiss as well, wrapping his arms around Vinny and moving close enough for their warmths to combine. 

Vinny wrapped his arms around Kevin as well, Habit’s arms were still around both of them rubbing their backs. Vinny could feel his eyes intently on them, he enjoyed watching this he could tell. Vinny wondered suddenly how many times Kevin might have been asked to perform like this and with who if he knew the queues, but he couldn’t focus on that.

After letting them continue for a long minute he separated them gently. “Well done Kev.” He praised and Kevin smiled with dazed devotion at Habit. Vinny could see him melt as Habit leaned down and kissed him softly, none of the harsh demand he’d had earlier. Kevin let go of Vinny in favour of wrapping his arms around Habit’s shoulders, Habit deepened the kiss and continued passionately before pulling away. 

His attention turned to Vinny and when he kissed Vinny it was demanding, hard and hungry. Vinny moaned involuntarily and pressed tighter against Habit. Kevin took a step back and both of Habit’s hands were on Vinny quickly stripping off the newly dawned clothes before Vinny could get wet enough to ruin them as well. Vinny hesitated for a moment knowing that Kevin was watching them but he was caught up in the moment already and couldn’t think straight. Habit’s hands explored Vinny’s body hungry and claiming, Vinny could’ve sworn they were leaving a tingling energy in their wake. 

He whined and fidgeted rubbing his thighs together as he could feel liquid beginning to trickle down. Habit led him over to an even softer looking bed then Evan’s had been and pushed Vinny down onto it. Vinny expected Habit to crawl over Vinny right away but he didn’t, instead he stood up and held out his hand out to Kevin who approached cautiously and took Habits hand. Carefully Habit maneuvered Kevin till he was kneeling between Vinny’s legs, he pushed Kevin’s head down and he seemed to know what Habit wanted. 

Vinny was watching all of this as if it was happening to someone else, too confused and dazed to actually say anything. However when Kevin leaned down and started licking the slick off of Vinny’s legs he gasped and arched. Kevin gave a soft moan, the scent of another omega in heat exciting him vicariously, and he lapped at the salty liquid that was only dripping down Vinny’s legs faster with the hot, soft feeling of Kevin’s tongue against his thighs. 

Habit stood back watching until the scent of Kevin’s arousal started to mix in with Vinny’s then he walked up behind Kevin and kneeled down behind him. He reached around him and undid his pants sliding them down and making him whimper with longing, still lapping at Vinny’s upper thighs which had made Vinny completely desperate by now, pulling his own hair and writhing as he moaned. 

“Give him what he wants Kev.” Habit encouraged softly and Kevin moaned, nodding and moving further up running ris tongue up Evan’s dick and sliding two fingers inside him making Vinny yelp and arch. Meanwhile Habit ran his tongue over Kevin half slick entrance forcing his longer than average tongue through the loose ring of muscles making Kevin moan as well. Kevin moaned and ducked his head down taking Vinny’s dick into his mouth, it was much smaller than Habit’s making this much easier for him but Vinny nearly screamed.

He had never had anyone do anything like this to him before. Until Evan people had only fucked him and left, they usually didn’t care enough about his pleasure to touch him other then fucking him, he’d certainly never received oral before. The reactions were encouraging to Kevin so he tried harder, sucking Vinny off and fingering him making him jerk and moan. 

Habit could tell that that was turning Kevin more and it made him chuckled slightly as he casually tongue fucked Kevin making him whine and moan softly too. He had never been quite the screamer Vinny seemed to be but when Habit pulled back and slid two fingers into Kevin he gave a high pleasured yelp and rocked back against Habit’s hand as he worked on Vinny. Kevin became wet and loose quickly and once he was Habit pulled back and kicked off his own pants before quickly sliding inside Kevin. 

Kevin moaned around Vinny’s dick making Vinny echo the sound but Habit grabbed Kevin’s hair and pulled him away from Vinny only to push him down again so Kevin was laying on top of him. Habit thrust back into Kevin and Kevin bucked automatically, grinding against Vinny making them both moan. After that was a flurry of motion as Kevin ground against Vinny and then back up against Habit to meet his thrusts and Vinny ground against Kevin desperate for pleasure and release. 

Habit reached between them and took both of their cocks in one large hand stroking them together and causing both of them to cry out in unison. Kevin and Vinny came at the same time, Vinny’s cry almost drowning out Kevin’s, but Kevin’s was more intense. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered as he came onto Vinny’s stomach. 

Because he was not in heat one round was all Kevin could take just then and he collapsed, panting on top of Vinny who gave a small desperate whimper. Carefully and lovingly Habit moved Kevin out of the way so he could lean down over Vinny now. Kevin curled up on his side facing them and reached out sleepily to trust the muscles of Habit’s shoulder and arm that were closest to him. Vinny whimpered and wrapped his legs around Habit and he wasted no time in thrusting Vinny making him toss his head back and cry out again. 

Vinny’s legs tightened around Habit’s hips drawing him as deep as possible which was deeper than Evan had gone. Habit kissed him forcefully as he pulled back and thrust again, Vinny’s moan muffled this time. Vinny’s eyes shot open when he realised just how deep habit was, he was planning to knot Vinny. Vinny found that idea both terrifying and incredibly desirable, he’d never experienced it before but he had wanted his first time to be with Evan. He couldn’t say no though, partially because he couldn’t deny Habit anything just then and partially because Habit was still kissing him.

 Vinny forgot about it again as Habit continued thrusting lifting Vinny closer and closer to climax. He could feel the muscle around the base of Habit’s cock beginning to swell and Habit pulled back to grown various curses, caught up in his own pleasure as Vinny clung to him. Vinny had already started to cum when Habit knotted inside him, the muscle stretching him wider than ever before. It catapulted Vinny’s pleasure to a whole new level and Habit had to cover Vinny’ mouth so his cry wouldn’t leave Habit and Kevin’s ears ringing. 

Vinny had arched like a bow as he came and now collapsed back to the bed completely exhausted. He could feel Habit’s cock still trapped inside him pulsing as it filled him with Habit’s seed making Vinny shudder and give a small grown. It was hot and amazing, it felt so right to be full like this, none of it being allowed to seep out past the knot. Vinny sighed contentedly his eyes closing and his arms still loosely wrapped around Habit since Habit couldn’t pull away for another couple hours anyway. 

Vinny had never felt more satisfied, this had been what his heat wanted. This was why he always got turned on again a couple hours after sex, he didn’t want sex he wanted this. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled tiredly and Habit chuckled kissing Vinny softly. 

“You’re welcome Vin. Now sleep, you’re spent.” Habit said softly and Vinny sighed and nodded relaxing underneath Habit who was still just a bit smaller then Vinny so having habit on top of him wasn’t to uncomfortable. He started to doze off quickly. 

“You’re keeping him?” Vinny heard Kevin say through his half sleep and the felt Habit shift slightly on top of him, nodding. “I’m not enough for you anymore.” Kevin said and it wasn’t a question, just a sad statement. “Are you going to get rid of me now?” 

“Never my love.” Habit said softly reaching over to touch Kevin gently and Vinny felt the bed shift as Kevin moved a little closer. “If you aren’t enough do you really think he would be? I need both of you.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t entertain you well enough.” Kevin said softly. “Is there anything I can do to be good enough to be your only again.” His tone was desperate and pleading but never raised above a whisper.

“No, but you’ll share for me won’t you Kev?” Habit asked in a soft manipulatively concerned tone. 

“Of course I will Habit.” Kevin promised and if there was further conversation Vinny didn’t hear it because he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe lot of this story to timothythedramaqueen who introduced me to the idea of omegaverse, helped me brain storm plot and has been editing for me as I go so please go check them out on tumblr. I'm incredibly grateful for their help.
> 
> This is something very different then other stories I've written so polite constructive would be very welcome.


End file.
